


Guinevere and Her Lady

by theArcane



Series: Morgwen Oneshots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur is a Prat, Arthur(mentioned), Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Canon Era, Canon Universe, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Good Morgana (Merlin), Lesbian Morgana (Merlin), Light Angst, Master/Servant, Merlin(mentioned) - Freeform, Morgana in pants, Morgana knows how to fight, POV Gwen (Merlin), POV Third Person, Pendragon Siblings, Shy Gwen, Shy Morgana, Soft Gwen/Morgana, Soft Morgana, Uther(mentioned), morgana is not evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: Gwen is falling in love with Morgana but knows that she'll only end up hurting if she pursues her feelings. She starts pulling back from their friendship and Morgana is annoyed.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Morgwen Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Guinevere and Her Lady

_It was getting more difficult by the day to control herself._ Gwen thought as she cleaned Morgana's chambers. Everytime she touched Morgana while dressing or undressing her, her fingers ached to linger a bit more, just some seconds more. Sometimes when they accidentally brushed against her nipples or her hips, she felt like Morgana's breath was hitching. But Gwen was sure it was all in her imagination. There was no way Morgana considered her anything more than a friend. The fact that the Lady Morgana even considered Gwen, a mere servant, her friend was more than enough for her.

All the years spent in serving Morgana, Gwen had always thought about her as just a friend. True, there were times when they lay together the whole night, holding each other, because Morgana was having her nightmares. Or sometimes when Gwen was too tired from all her chores, Morgana would make her lie down and give her a gentle massage, her hands roaming all over her servant's body, touching, but not enough.

  
But Gwen never thought of these incidents as anything but innocent, something that happens between all servants and their masters/mistresses.

But a few months back, while soothing Morgana from one of her nightmares, Gwen's hands have accidentally brushed her lower back and somehow, in that instance, she started craving more and never stopped.

Gwen knew it wasn't right of her to be oggling at her Lady that way, she knew that one day Uther will promise her to another man, a Prince most definitely. Maybe Gwen could go with Morgana to her new kingdom. But she couldn't bear the thought of seeing Morgana in love with another man every day. Every morning she would've to was the sheets which would bear evidence of a man claiming _Her_ Lady. No, if Morgana ever gets married, Gwen will just have to let her go.

"Gwen can you prepare me a bath?" Morgana said, entering her chambers, interrupting Gwen from her trail of thoughts.

"Yes My Lady."Gwen said timidly, standing by Morgana's bed. Morgana looked pretty in practically everything, but whenever she wore pants to train with Arthur and the knights, it was Gwen's undoing.

"Beating Arthur in practice just gives me another kind of rush and seeing him so angry at being beaten by a girl is definitely cherry at the top." Morgana laughed to herself as she started taking off her gloves and boots.

She has the prettiest laugh, even when she's mocking someone. Gwen observed, pouring water into the bathtub.

"Gwen are you listening? Did you not hear me say I beat Arthur today?"

"Yes of course My Lady." Gwen forced a smile. "It's very impressive."

"Is everything okay Gwen?" Gwen had no idea when Morgana had walked across the room to her and now she was suddenly standing very close to her.

_Too close. Too close._

"Yes. Why do you ask that?" Gwen knew she wasn't meeting Morgana's eyes.

" _My Lady?_ " Morgana said with a bit of disbelief in her voice. "Are we not friends that you have started using such endearment to address me?"

Gwen finally looked at Morgana. How can she tell her that being friends with Gwen is certainly not in the Lady's best interest? How can she still call herself her friend when she feels like she's taking advantage of Morgana's love and compassion?

"I'm just trying to be polite. If Uther hears that you're making friends with your servants-"

" _Uther_? So this is about Uther?" Morgana said incredulously. "Tell me Gwen since how many years you have been in my service? And now suddenly you're afraid of Uther?"

 _Find a better excuse Gwen_.

"We're closer than most mistresses are to their servants. It's not, it's not right." Gwen tore her eyes away. "I must know my place and you should too."

She felt Morgana go stiff.

"Is that it, _Guineviere_?"

Gwen flinched. Morgana never used her real name. She was the one who had given her the nickname. She didn't say anything. She knew she had truly hurt Morgana.

"Is my bath prepared?" Her voice was cold now.

"Yes."

"Good. Take of my clothes."

"My Lady?"

"Have you forgotten your duties? I thought you wanted to prove how good a servant you are."

"No of course not. Whatever you want, My Lady."

In a hurry to be done soon and get out of the room, Gwen started practically ripping off Morgana's clothes. One of the buttons fell off her shirt.

"Careful now. You don't wanna end up in stocks with poor Merlin now, do you Guinevere?"

So Arthur had finally rubbed off on Morgana over how to treat servants.

"Forgive me My Lady." If Morgana insisted on calling her Guinevere, then she'll keep calling her My Lady.

Gwen was gentler this time. When she knelt down to undo her breaches, she was again taken by just how intoxicating Morgana was. Taking off her small clothes reinforced Gwen's decision to stay away.

When she was completely naked, Morgana stepped into the bathtub. Gwen saw gentle waves form around her boy as the water engulfed her. Gwen again wanted nothing more than to be as far away from here as possible.

"Scrub my back." Morgana commanded.

 _Curse the Gods_. Gwen thought as she picked up a sponge.

She knelt down beside the tub and started rubbing her back. She had done this a million times before but tonight, everything was different. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"Now the front Guinevere." Morgana said once Gwen was done.

Now that was definitely weird. Gwen usually leaves after cleaning her back. Did Morgana only want to humiliate her further?

"Yes My Lady."

Gwen brought the sponge in front of Morgana and gently touched her stomach with it. She felt a slight shiver in Morgana's body. Morgana closed her eyes and leaned back.

Gwen started rubbing the sponge over Morgana's belly but never going too down or too up.

"It's not just my belly that needs cleaning." Morgana said quietly, eyes still closed.

"I am sorry." Gwen said and moved the sponge to her breasts. She circled it over and over again the breasts. She had seen them a thousand times hut was never allowed to touch. They were as soft as they looked. Although her nipples had suddenly become too hard. Gwen just kept rubbing them, wishing the sponge wasn't the barrier between her hands and the breasts.

"You haven't cleaned below my stomach." Morgana's voice brought Gwen back to the land of living.

"Below- below your stomach?"

"Are you hard of hearing Guinevere? Do as I command."

"Of course My Lady."

Gwen pulled her hand away from her breast and started going down slowly. How can Morgana make her do this? What if her hand slips and she does something that she'll regret forever?

As she reached just between the thighs, her fingertips brushing against the soft hair, a hand suddenly grabbed her wrists.

Morgana leaned forward and said, "Why're you doing this?"

"I was just following your orders."

"No, I mean why are you letting me humiliate you? Have I not always treated you as my friend? Haven't I always taken care of your every want, every need, only for you to break my heart like this!"

Gwen was touched about the fact that Morgana considered her worthy enough to break her heart.

"It's not you Morgana." Gwen finally said. "I know all that you've done for me. I know you have never refused me. But there is one thing I want, no, I need. For months now. And you can't give it to me." She knew tears were filling up her eyes.

Morgana released her wrist and took her hand in her own hand. "Just name it please. Don't do this to me Gwen."

They were so close now. Morgana's eyes, both different colours, were Gwen's biggest weakness.

" _You._ " Gwen whispered and she suddenly found herself leaning into Morgana's mouth, her lips encasing the other's.

She pulled back after a few seconds. She know she'll be put up in the stocks for this, or worse, executed. But she didn't care anymore. She knew she'd always live in regret if she were never able to find out what Morgana tastes like.

"Gwen" Morgana said after what felt like hours.

"I'm sorry I know that was completely out of line and I should've known my place and I-"

"No, Gwen!" Morgana said, squeezing her hand tightly. "Do that again."

"Okay I'm ready for stocks and- wait, what? " Gwen asked, pretty sure she'd misheard.

"I said do that again." Morgana was smiling now.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your mistress and I command it." There was a hint of mischief in her eyes now. "And because I liked it."

"Y-you did?"

"Of course I did! Do you know how many months I've been waiting for you to do that?"

"Why didn't you just did it yourself?"

"Because I felt like I'd be taking advantage of you. Like you wouldn't be able to refuse me because of my position of power."

"I thought we were friends." Gwen was feeling a bit hurt now.

"Well the way you've been behaving these past months made me think otherwise. I thought maybe I was being too forward with you."

"How- You know what? Leave it. We both were obviously attracted to each other and were holding back because we didn't want to hurt each other."

"Yeah I guess.."

Gwen smiled at Morgana.

"So are you going to kiss me or not, Guinevere?"

"Of course My Lady." Gwen said, leaning in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it! Means a lot :)


End file.
